Trashy Quests and Lovely Maidens
by meowwshizzzle
Summary: Jupiter needs help capturing his lovely maiden, who has a few surprises of her own. What better hero to hire than the leader of the Varia? Xanxus is tasked with the tiring quest of kidnapping some minuscule princess for his godly uncle, what trash. (This story is indeed an AU involving GODS and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Originally written as an outlined myth for my Mythology class.)


This just so happens to be that wonderful place where I, the author, will be addressing you lovely readers. :)

NOTE: This is indeed my first time writing a fic such as the one I am writing now. I enjoy getting feedback whether the feedback is good or bad, but please don't criticize me too harshly. I have feelings just like all of you do, and sometimes people say things that are a bit hurtful. If anything does bother you, feel free to message me about it. I will see what I can do from there.

This is an AU story! It was originally written as an outline for my Myth in my Mythology course for school. It WILL involve the gods and goddesses of Olympus, and the characters will be a BIT OOC when certain situations call for it. Sometimes things like this can't be controlled, as for the gods/goddesses, I will be giving them personalities that I feel would be fitting to them. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE THINGS LISTED ABOVE OR BELOW, THEN I BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY MIGHT NOT BE THE ONE FOR YOU TO READ.

**These stories will contain Male X Male action/couples, you HAVE BEEN WARNED. I will post this with every chapter for those of you who can't heed the warning.**

_**Rating: M for future chapters!**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**P.S. I apologize for the short first chapter, but I needed this to be involved in the overall plot of the story. Bear with me, because I promise that the chapters will get longer. Xanxus just needs you to hear about the story from Jupiter before he can chime in! GOMEN GOMEN!**_

* * *

**Prologue: The Search for a Hero**

Jupiter was restless. His body refused to obey his commands, and his hands kept fidgeting. '_What is wrong with me? Why does this maiden interest me so much?'_ Throughout the entirety of the day, Jupiter was at a standstill, because of the lovely maiden he caught sight of the night before. He could still feel her presence, it was almost as if she was there, and that only made him feel even more restless.

She was beautiful, much more beautiful than his loving daughter, Venus. She was undersized compared to most women, but that only added to her alluring charm. The thought of those chocolate brown locks that compared to the chocolate diamonds of her eyes, left Jupiter feeling quite bothered, and extremely hot. Jupiter wanted her, wanted her more than any other woman he has ever claimed, but claiming her was going to be a very formidable task.

* * *

Jupiter roamed the land in search of a hero most fit to bring his ostentatious maiden to his side. As Jupiter meandered about, Pluto approached his view, a man who was forbidden to walk on the land of the living. Jupiter advanced towards Pluto, shouting, "Pluto, my atrocious brother, I need your assistance for my pursuit."

Pluto stared warily at his brother, nodding as a signal for his brother to continue on with his request. Understanding the small gesture, Jupiter continued, "Assist me in distinguishing a young hero who will be most beneficial in completing one of my…. _quests_." He said the word with so much passion; Pluto felt the overwhelming need to mentally gag to himself.

After his mental barf, Pluto stood in front of his womanizing brother, pondering all the possible candidates until his thoughts only had one man in mind, his son. Pluto smiled treacherously in satisfaction tasting sweet revenge that he will soon be able to experience. "The hero who calls himself Xanxus will take the time to assist you on your pursuit. You can find him strolling about within the castle walls in the scared city of Rome. Catch him quickly, for soon he will vanish." Jupiter smiled in appreciation of his brother's assistance before leaving in search of his hero.


End file.
